


Bird Bones

by goresque



Series: Your Seeker and You - A Guide to The Interfacing, Social, and Emotional Habits of Seekers (For Dummies) [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Double Penetration, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresque/pseuds/goresque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Cybertronian in every way, decepticon or autobot, Seekers were defined by what made them different from their counterparts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Bones

Soundwave was often curious about seekers. 

Not because Starscream particularly interested him. The seeker was hard enough to deal with at a distance, Soundwave had no desire to get up close and personal to see what made his spark tick. 

But seekers as a whole? That Soundwave was quite intrigued by. 

Though Cybertronian in every way, decepticon or autobot, Seekers were defined by what made them  _ different _ from their counterparts. They had hollow struts and thin armor, made for easy, fast, and long lasting flight. No seeker was particularly large, however they all had active EM fields and plated armor that slid out when threatened, two characteristics that, when hackles raised, made them look bigger. 

Their fields were the worst. 

As an empath, Soundwave was particularly aware of the minute expressions of another mech’s EMF. Megatron constantly had his fields wrapped around himself, tucked tight against his spark, and Soundwave could  _ still _ read his master like an open book. 

If Megatron was an open book to him, then Starscream was megaphone announcement in an echoing hallway. Seekers never withheld their emotions. They wore them on their sleeves with pride, constantly prickling at Soundwave’s patience. He knew exactly what Starscream, and every other seeker on the  _ Nemesis _ , was feeling even if they were halfway across the ship. Any attempt to ask them to reign in their emotions was met with hostility, insults, and often prickling, expanded wings.

It was even worse when a trine was together. 

One seeker was bad enough when in the throes of an emotional outburst. Three, together, feeding off one another’s emotions, encouraging and screaming; it was like a battle taking place in Soundwave’s helm. His audials throbbed whenever Starscream and his trine came together after something worldly happened in their lives, not just from the raw emotion that bled through the walls of the ship but the  _ screeching _ .

The idea of a trine itself made Soundwave question the survival instincts of seekers. One seeker was vicious, capable of anything to protect itself- three? Constantly at each other’s throats or others’? Soundwave still didn't know why Megatron was so tolerant of it. Soundwave had a feeling his lord didn’t have quite the hold on Starscream he boasted.

However, trines clearly worked. Vosians had been around for a long time. It didn't mean Soundwave trusted them any further than he could throw them. 

Soundwave stared at Starscream and his trine from across the bridge. Starscream was leaning into Thundercracker, his audials twitching and his claws preening the transformation seems of his trinemate. Soundwave heard the seeker chirruping and clicking in that nonverbal tongue all seekers seemed to speak only to each other. 

Seekers were physical creatures. They touched, they held, they clawed. Soundwave watched Skywarp tickle Starscream’s wings, all three of the seekers trilling and coming together in an affectionate bundle. It was sickening to watch such vicious decepticons be so intimate. 

Megatron had tried to put a stop to the public affection, the displays of possession and jealousy that the seekers, primarily Starscream, showcased. It had been a losing battle from the start and only caused the seekers to be more aggressive in their prideful shows of bonding. Not even Megatron could stop Starscream from getting what he wanted, not really.

Soundwave was so preoccupied he hadn't been paying attention. Starscream was clicking up to him, his sharp nose turned up, his raised pedes coming together at the heel struts in some display of elegance that Soundwave wondered only applied to seeker nobility. His wings fluttered. Starscream was vibrating with emotion and desire; not uncommon. Soundwave’s spark throbbed with the force of that feeling. 

Soundwave conjured a low light  **[ ? ]** to his visor, wondering exactly what it was that Starscream wanted with his body language so… Apprehensive. 

“You've been  _ staring _ !” Starscream’s voice reached a hitch, and Soundwave nearly flinched as it left his audials ringing. “Going to tell Megatron I've been  _ cavorting _ again? With my  _ rightful mates _ ? Hm? Going to try and make him jealous that his second is with those he  _ truly _ belongs with?”

Soundwave inwardly grimaced at the mere thought of having to tell Megatron about Starscream  _ cuddling _ with his trine. He would rather never bring up the image again. Instead, he commlinked Starscream, needing his own words to express his thoughts,

<< _ Fact: none of Soundwave’s business. However… >> _ Soundwave took a moment to really think about the request he was making. << _ Soundwave: curious about seekers. Inquiry: observation allowed? _ >>

A mix of emotions rose from Starscream. Soundwave read flattery, offense, and downright  _ lust _ from his field. There was always something burning in Starscream, and Soundwave had no desire to unleash it. But Starscream was settling on  _ pride _ that Soundwave was so enamored with his kind. He shuffled on his pedes, his head bobbing with the smugness bleeding into his field.

“Perhaps I could find it in my generous spark to allow you to… Engage in our trine activities.” Starscream was shifting his shoulders, rolling his neck like he were quite pleased with the outcome of this interaction. “Perhaps you'll realize why we Vosians bothered to help outfit the cause with flight capable frames. We are, after all, superior.”

Withholding his annoyance, Soundwave didn't respond. Instead, Starscream turned on his heels and returned to his trinemates. Soundwave swiveled his audial to acutely process what was being said. Unfortunately, all that was being vocalized were the thrums and chitters of seeker clicks. For all the languages he knew, Soundwave did not know this foreign, movement and frame based language. It relied on body language, gentle motions, facial expressions. He was not adept to reading or expressing any of those things. 

Starscream returned after a thorough, silent conversation with his trine. He crossed his arms, turning up his nose once more. “We have decided you will be allowed to partake in your perverted, voyeuristic desires.”

Soundwave didn't say anything. He wasn't particularly interested in the mating rituals of seekers, but leave it to Starscream to assume.

“I will send you a time to be in our quarters. Do not be late. The door will only be unlocked until the given time.” Starscream’s wings fluttered once more, and he turned on his heels, his field leaking pride and arousal. 

Soundwave would not waste his chance.  

* * *

 

Starscream’s quarters were lavish, and large. Soundwave himself had very little in his apartments, however he was only one mech and had very little personal effects. 

Starscream’s quarters were host to a trine and no shortness of materialism. 

It was… Cluttered. There were piles and hoards of items, trinkets and shiny objects that's Soundwave was unsure would ever be useful. Thundercracker lead him deep into the quarters where the berth was, with Starscream and Skywarp nestled upon it. 

The berth itself was standard, large enough to fit all three seekers with ease and comfort. However, as Soundwave approached he noticed the padding and the barricading. It was built like a nest, a stronghold for intimacy. Starscream lay curled around his trine mate, picking his talons through transformation seams and pulling out build up and crusted oil. When he looked up, Thundercracker slinking into the nest beside his trine mates, he couldn't help but sneer. 

“You've seen us now, as we are. Your thoughts?”

<< _ Research: incomplete. Required: further observation. _ >>

Soundwave stepped to the side, observing from another angle. He kept the comm open, so that both Thundercracker and Skywarp could listen if they so desired. He listened as Starscream positively cackled, his laugh crackling and petering off into a hiss as Thundercracker took the moment to dive between his trine leader’s wings, his glossa licking a stripe along the strut there. Starscream’s wings fluttered with the sensation, leaving Soundwave to wonder just how sensitive the delicate appendages were.

There was more grooming and preening than Soundwave would have guessed. It was a painstaking process. Each transformation seam was dug into, each joint kissed. Special attention was played to Starscream, who spent his own time on each of his trine mates; one at a time. Soundwave took note that Thundercracker and Skywarp never spent time on one another, only Starscream. There were wayward touches and caresses, but never the type of attention they gave to the slighter seeker. 

He kept his observations to himself and instead snapped picts of what interested him most: the way Skywarp leaned into Starscream’s claws, but merely tolerated Thundercracker’s gentle nudging. The gentle keens that the two pulled from Starscream, and yet Starscream only managed to create a dull rumble between his trine mates. All three seekers were venting hard, fans whirring and working tirelessly to keep them cool. Coolant trickled between their surface cables and the smell of lubricant was already enticing the seekers to touch harder, hotter, rub different seams and different plates, ones that garnered a more sensual reaction. 

Thundercracker was the first to break past the polite pawing, stroking at the seams of Starscream’s interface panel. It didn't open quite yet, instead allowing Skywarp to settle his frame until he lay under Starscream’s lithe legs, his mouth already teasing along the bottom of the panel, urging it open. Soundwave wondered if Starscream was keeping it closed manually, waiting for the perfect moment.

The perfect moment was when Skywarp was mouthing right over the seeker’s hidden valve. Lubricant and fluids gushed forth, making Skywarp’s face wet and slick, shining under the light. More lubricant slicked Starscream’s thighs, his spike already cycling out of its aperture. The seeker was a mess of moans, trembling. Thundercracker was already sliding a servo around his slender spike. Everything about Starscream was slim, Soundwave noted. His spike was not unimpressive, though not absurdly long. Pulsing biolights lead Soundwave’s gaze to the red and blue strips that traveled down to the folds of Starscream’s glistening valve. 

Skywarp was already feasting upon Starscream’s valve like a starved mechanimal, lapping and sucking, noisy slurps and hot palms gripping tight to his trine leader’s thighs. He was gazing up at Starscream, never taking his eyes off the wicked seeker. 

Starscream slipped his slender digits between the folds of his valve, rubbing the heel of his servo against his pulsing, swollen anterior node. Skywarp tickled his digits with his intake, and instead of gagging the poor mech on his talons he used his free hand to grind Skywarp’s faceplates into his array. 

Thundercracker continued to tease Starscream’s spike between his fingers, though he quickly grew bored and dabbed his talon into the waste slit at the end of Starscream’s shaft. The shriek that the seeker expelled was more pain than anything, though it leveled into a delirious gasp. His wings twitched and flexed, and soon Starscream was writhing as Thundercracker worked his talon in and out, shallow thrusts into the waste slit. Soundwave took notice of the limit Thundercracker set himself too, never allowing Starscream to express pain beyond the initial intrusion.

Piss dribbled out of the seeker’s spike, only enough for a trickle. Disgust roiled in Soundwave’s tanks as Skywarp arched his neck, glossa darting out to catch the droplets that slid down Starscream’s cable. It took only a moment for Thundercracker to aim Starscream’s spike down, and then the flow of discolored liquid to rain down on Skywarp. 

The seeker below swallowed every drop aimed at his intake. He and Starscream were venting hard, the trine leader most of all. Soundwave wondered if he had been forgotten by the trine; he decided he preferred it, and did his best not to draw attention. 

It was easy. He was silent, watching, moving very little and only when he wanted a new angle. None of the seekers perceived him as a threat or an opportunity. He was invisible. Just how he liked it.

Thundercracker had his talons deep inside Starscream’s valve, while Skywarp suckled on the tip of his spike. The keens and mewls from their trine leader had them both aching; Soundwave noticed neither had opened their panels. 

Starscream had little work to do. He was lavished with attention, kissed and peppered with touches. His valve was fingered and stroked, his spike never left unattended. It was like Skywarp and Thundercracker dedicated themselves to Starscream’s pleasure and his pleasure alone. 

“Skywarp!” Starscream crackled out, static and charge in his voice. He was shaky in his grip onto Thundercracker’s wrist, preventing him from further teasing. Skywarp’s gaze was cloudy and his glossa flicked out to lick his dentae plates, the barest form of acknowledgement he was able to give. “Get into position.”

Soundwave had figured that Skywarp was the more submissive of the trine, though he had a feeling if Thundercracker had been given the same order there would have been no hesitation. He wondered if trines had a hierarchy, or if it was just unanimous decision to serve the trine leader under any circumstances.

Skywarp assumed position, aft up and forehelm resting against the berth. His interface panel slid open, lubricant sliding down his thighs. The scent of it alone was enough for Soundwave’s interface array to ping him with a request to begin cycling. His own lubricant was in bountiful supply, however he chose to keep that to himself. He distinctly overrided the process that ached to open his panels. 

Starscream slid his spike between the folds of Skywarp’s valve, chirring and vibrating with praise and comfort. Soundwave was almost astonished by the pure display of  _ love  _ in his field. The trine leader teased his spike head between Skywarp’s port, slowly penetrating him. The display was more intimate than Soundwave would have guessed. Skywarp arched his struts and gripped the birth, squeaking and trembling in that language only seekers spoke. Soundwave had expected more ravaging, more violence, more dominance. 

He hadn't once thought that such an act between such vicious and conniving ‘cons could be so intimate. 

To say there was no aspect of dominance and submission was incorrect. Skywarp and Thundercracker both submitted, however Soundwave had not expected the domination to come so gently. There was tenderness in the way that Starscream penetrated his trine mate, slow and teasing, like he were torturing the mech. Skywarp clenched and unclenched the soft material of the berth as Starscream settled into him. 

<< _ I see the way you look at our ‘Scream. _ >>

Soundwave was startled by the fact that Thundercracker was looking him dead in the optics, still toying with Starscream’s port. Soundwave had no answer, nothing to give the seeker. Thundercracker was a fearsome mech; there was a lot to say about him. Soundwave whittled it down to the fact Thundercracker was, out of the three, more aggressive, scornful, and defensive than any other mech Soundwave knew (barring Megatron). Thundercracker’s allegiance lay with his trine rather than the decepticon cause. It had been a discrepancy that Soundwave had not easily overlooked.

<< _ You so much as think of touching him and Skywarp will hurl you through the fragging void. _ >> Thundercracker slid a talon across his neck cables with a sneer. 

Soundwave only lowered his helm in understanding. They were protective of their trine leader, understandably. Megatron gave cause to either seeker to protect Starcream at all costs. And what was he, but the optics of Megatron? 

Instead he focused on the way Skywarp moaned and arched, how Starscream’s thrusts were ragged. Soundwave focused on the intense screech of metal as Starscream dragged his talons down the sides of Skywarp’s frame. And he especially took note of the pure shriek of pleasure Starscream bellowed as Thundercracker plunged himself so deep his anterior node rested against Starscream’s aft. 

Soundwave tried not to be surprised, despite the race in his spark. Of course taking a spike didn't mean one was submitting, but the attention and devotion Thundercracker and Skywarp paid to their trine leader was an immaculate display. The lengths they went to to give Starscream every pleasure and every perfect touch was enough to make a less disciplined mech shoot their overload right then and there. 

Starscream lived up to his name. He was vocal, extremely so. He shrieked and flailed, shuddering with every thrust both forward and back. He keened out his trine mates designations, wings fluttering. The EM field around the trine was a messy aura of lust and pleasure, devotion and  _ love _ bleeding out around them. 

Soundwave felt it so clearly he may as well have been the one overloading. That sheer pleasure, the disgusting pulses of ecstasy. Soundwave watched, and felt, Starscream overload from both his spike and his valve simultaneously. 

It didn't stop there. It didn't stop at all. Skywarp was still hungry for more, still hadn't overloaded himself. Thundercracker was still pumping into his trine leader, his spike’s biolights pulsing with every moment. Starscream screeched as his hypersensitive body was left to the claws of his touch starved companions. 

Soundwave was astonished by the pure lust that kept them going. Overload after overload wrecked Starscream’s body, and neither of his trine mates had even cum once. It was as if they truly only cared about Starscream’s body, Starscream’s overloads. Such selflessness left a somewhat bitter taste in Soundwave’s intake. 

Skywarp and Thundercracker only overloaded when Starscream begged them to. 

They had tried every position, intakes at Starscream’s array, trading off his spike, taking turns fingering their trine leader. Their talons scraped against the desperate calipers, plucked free at every attempt to hold them. They had ridden Starscream, held him down, then made Starscream ride each of them, often taking both their spikes at the same time. Soundwave had no shortage of picts of Starscream atop Thundercracker, two spiked stretching his swollen valve, and then Skywarp’s abandonment to probe at his aft port instead. It was all about Starscream, all about what made  _ him _ feel good. Never once did they try to enter his intake or use his servos for their own pleasure. 

They went at it for joors, for what Soundwave was certain to be an entire cycle. It couldn’t have truly been that long, but the seekers had done so much it felt like it.  When they were finally done, sluggish and a heap on the berth, attention was brought back to Soundwave. 

“You've been quite silent,” Starscream purred, shifting until his valve was splayed before the silent mech. He legs spread, his talons teasing at his own thighs. “Perhaps you are dissatisfied with only watching.” 

Soundwave refused to say anything, only watching as Starscream used his digits to spread open his swollen valve. It was leaking silvery transfluid and translucent lubricants. If Soundwave was able to remove his facial plating then he would, if only to lap up the trickling fluids from Starscream’s array. 

“Soundwave. Approach.” Soundwave did as he was told, kneeling before Starscream at the berth. He ex vented as the seeker swung his heel struts right over his shoulder plating. So forward. “You may bring me to overload, if you can,” Starscream offered. The challenge had Soundwave’s engines revving loud enough for them all to hear.

Soundwave deployed a single data cable, using it to tickle Starscream’s anterior node. He heard a soft gasp of delight, petering off into a heady moan that only spurred him onward. He traced his digits alongside his cable, stroking the biolights that outlined the folds of Starscream’s valve. The seeker was relaxed and open, Soundwave could see calipers within his valve struggling and grasping at nothing, desperate for something to squeeze down on. The pulsing white biolights flickered whenever his data cable latched onto the glowing anterior node, betraying Starscream’s arousal. 

“Such a shame you have no use of your intake,” Starscream gasped out, breathless. “The things I would make you do…”

Soundwave revved his engines once more, this time a display of prowess- he could do plenty without an intake. He was intent to show Starscream that.  

Starscream was like putty in his hands. He dug slender digits into the seeker’s valve, brushing all the clustered nodes and letting the calipers tug and squeeze at him. There was nothing quite as good as knowing the mech you were pleasuring wanted your spike so desperately their valve begged for it. His digits, long enough to press at Starscream’s ceiling node, would do the trick. That was, if he hadn’t already made different plans.

He used his data cable to spear Starscream, an undignified squawk perforating the quarters. Skywarp and Thundercracker watched in awe, teasing Starscream’s transformation seams as Soundwave worked his valve over with the cable. It pulsed, purple and black mixing together in a blur as it thrust in and out with rapid succession.

Transfluid smeared Soundwave’s facial plate. Starscream’s spike pressed against the glass, his optics blurry and vision muddled. Starscream used his own servos to clutch at his spike, keening and rocking against Soundwave. He continued to rub his array against the spy’s facial plate, giving no thought to the mess he was making.  

Soundwave’s engines purred with the satisfaction that Starscream more than enjoyed his ministrations. He took the final step, playing back a recording in Megatron’s voice, harsh and angry, “Come, Starscream.” 

Soundwave would have to apologize for using his master’s words in such an inappropriate manner. Later, he decided. 

Starscream shook and convulsed as another overload wracked his frame, transfluid spraying across Soundwave’s facial plate. His valve gushed lubricant and leftover transfluid, until finally he lay still against his trine. The contented hum left Soundwave feeling accomplished.  

He retracted his cables and stood, turning to leave. He paused only to say, “Observation: accomplished. Soundwave: intrigued by Seeker culture. Deduction: more observation required.” 

He left his offer hanging in the air. That ought to bring them back together for further observation. 


End file.
